Double Rubble Trouble
Double Rubble Trouble 'is the fan-made spin-off of Rubble Trouble. The game functions quite similarly to the Rubble Trouble Series, except for the fact that it is a multiplayer game! There are tools at the bottom of the screen, just like in The Rubble Trouble Series, and in order to destroy buildings, you must select those tools and use them. The game is also similar to the Test Subject Series spin-off, Test Subject Arena, for there is no ending, and there are 30 levels which are all unlocked and ready for the players to destroy! Controls (Because it is impossible for there to be two players using one mouse, as the mouse is the primary controller for this game, the controls are a bit altered. More explanation can be found in the Gameplay section of this article.) 'Player One ←→ Left, Right - 'Move the helicopter or Mecha Saur left or right '↑ Up - 'Move the helicopter up; tilt the Mecha Saur's head up '''Spacebar - '''Drop a weapon; make the Mecha Saur shoot a laser '↓ Down - 'Move the helicopter down; tilt the Mecha Saur's head down 'Player Two A, D Left, Right - '''Move the helicopter or Mecha Saur left or right '''W Up - Move the helicopter up; tilt the Mecha Saur's head up F - 'Drop a weapon; make the Mecha Saur shoot a laser '''S - '''Move the helicopter down; tilt the Mecha Saur's head down Gameplay At the beginning of every level, words will appear, saying, "READY, SET, DESTROY!". This indicates the beginning of the level. Each player controls a helicopter in this game; the keys shown above control the helicopter. There are mini "baskets" or "slots" at the bottom of the screen with tools in them. Below each slot is a label, detailing the name of the tool and how many left there are. The helicopters start off on a landing pad next to the slots. The slots for each player are identical to each other on Level One. However, as the game goes on, one player may have more weapons to choose from, if they gain more points. In order to grab a tool, the helicopter must fly over to one of the slots. A robotic claw will automatically lower out of the helicopter, grab the weapon of choice, and pull it up to the cockpit. The helicopter must then fly to an area of the building and press the Space or F key, therefore exploding or releasing the weapon. If the player acheives a certain amount of points, he/she will be rewarded with a Mecha Saur. A Mecha Saur will replace the helicopter and can destroy a building much faster. In order to control the Mecha Saur, the player must use the controls listed above. Objective The objective in this game is to be the first person to destroy the building in the level. The screen is divided into two halves- one for player one, and another for player two. Both halves contain the building to be destroyed; they are two seperate, identical buildings. Using the weapons the player is given or has earned, the player must quickly destroy the building. Point System Points are awarded to the players in this way: '''100 points -' Given to player who completes the level first. '50 points -' Given to the player who uses the least amount of tools to complete the job. '20 points -' Given to the player who collects a coin. Coins can be picked up from random blocks throughout the level. When these blocks explode, a coin drops onto the ground below. The helicopter must quickly pick up the coin before it fades away in order to earn 20 points. The player can then use these points to buy new weapons and tools. Weapons 'Nitroglycerine, a.k.a. Nitro - '''Default weapon, worth 0 points '''Drill - '''10 points '''Cannon Ball - '''30 points '''Wrecking Ball - '''50 points '''Multi-Nitroglycerine - ' 60 points 'Missile Launcher - '''70 points '''Air Strike - '''120 points ('Barriers- '''10 points) '''Chain Gun - '''140 points '''Thumper - '''160 points '''Pachinko - '''180 points '''Molotov - '''200 points '''Tank - '''300 points '''Mecha Saur - '''500 points '''Note: 10 weapons are given to the player when he/she buys that weapon in the shop. In order to buy more, he/she must earn more points and go to the shop again to buy the weapon again. Shop The shop appears at the end of every level. At the shop, a screen will pop up, asking first if Player One would like to buy anything. if so, then Player One can use the arrow keys to scroll through the list of available weapons, which are indicated in color. Weapons that are not available are in gray. At the top of the screen is a box which indicates the amount of points the player has left to spend. In order to buy something the player must press the usual "release" button (Space or F) twice- once to buy it, and another time to confirm the transaction. When Player One is done shopping, Player Two can then buy weapons. The game will then proceed until all thirty levels are completed. At that time, the player with the most overall earned points is declared the winner. Hope you enjoyed! Trivia *Legend has it that somewhere in the game there is a hidden treasure chest behind one of the buildings, that, when unlocked, will grant the player access to the Ultimasher 3000. *NMD makes a cameo on level 30 (the last level), when the player must destroy Nitrome Towers. *If the player looks carefully at the background on level 16, they might see the Axiom from WALL-E landed behind a forest far away. Category:Games Category:Rubble Trouble